Sonny's Bucket List
by MarsBar13
Summary: Chad finds Sonny's bucket list which results in Sonny begging him to do some of the items on it with her. *Multi-Chapter* Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**First chapter of this three-shot. Hope you like! **

* * *

Sonny had just sat down on the couch in the prop house and begun to pull out her journal when Chad walked in. She quickly sat on top of it and smiled at her boyfriend. "What are you doing here?"

Chad gave Sonny a questioning look. "Aren't I allowed to visit m'lady?"

"Well of course, but you could have knocked."

"Sonny, I am Chad Dylan Cooper. I can enter where ever I want whenever I want." Chad popped his collar and gave Sonny his famous smirk.

"It's just polite to knock. I mean, I could've been in the middle of something…" Sonny said as she began to slowly push her journal into the crack of the couch.

Chad noticed her hand moving and asked, "What've you got there?"

Sonny shot up and squealed, "Nothing!"

"Nothing? Sonny, funny, funny little Sonny, you can't get anything past me!" Chad exclaimed and made for what she was holding.

Sonny was too fast for him, quickly moving out of the way so he would face plant into the couch. Chad angrily got up and sprinted to the closest mirror to check his hair.

"Sonny! Look what you've done to my hair! It's ruined!" Chad glared at her and Sonny cowered into the couch, scared for her life. Everyone knows not to mess with CDC's hair. The last person that did was never to be seen of again.

Sonny sat there in terror and began to stutter, "Ch-Chad, c-calm down… It's ju-just hair." That made Chad even angrier.

"Just hair? Just _hair_? This is the greatest actor of his generation's prized possession. No one, and I mean no one, messes with it. But since you are my Sonshine, I will give you one chance. Hand over what you're hiding, and I won't have to tickle you."

Sonny looked torn, but finally handed over her pink journal. Chad skimmed through it and landed on a page titled: My Bucket List.

"You have a bucket list?" He took a moment and read through it while Sonny just stared at him with a frown on her face. "Sonny, all these things you want to do are so cliché."

Sonny immediately brightened up. "Yes, they are, and that's why I want to do them. And you are going to do them with me."

Chad looked down at the list again and then back at Sonny. "But I will look like a fool, and Chad Dylan Cooper is not a fool."

"I thought Chad was a fool for Sonny?" Sonny remarked with a grin on her face.

Chad looked at the list again. All these ideas were ridiculous!

_1. Be kissed in the rain_

_2. Fire a gun_

_3. Break a world record_

_4. Learn how to make pottery_

_5. Learn to juggle_

_6. Make my boyfriend watch all my favorite romance movies with me_

_7. Run through a field of flowers toward another person_

_8. Cut Chad's hair _(Chad had a look of horror on his face when he read this one)

_9. Take a long walk on the beach at sunset with a guy_

_10. Sleep in a castle_

Those were only a few of what was on the list.

"Fine. But I'll only do a couple of them." Chad finally concurred.

"Fine." Sonny answered with her trademark smile.

"Good."

"Good." And with that they decided on which ones they would do.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Next 2 chapters they will be doing things from Sonny's bucket list. **

**Please review, it would mean the world to me! No lie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, blah blah blah**

**Sorry for the late update! Basketball and school keep me busy. But I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

First up was fire a gun. Chad, being who he is, got them into a firing range for free.

First up was a lesson with an instructor of the name Dave. He handed both of them an unloaded revolver.

"To begin, hold the gun with your dominant hand and place your index finger on the trigger. Put your other hand over that one for support." Dave adjusted their hands to the right position. "To shoot the gun, follow these easy steps. 1) Strong stance, 2) High hand grasp, 3) Hard grip, 4) Front sight, 5) Smooth rearward roll of the trigger." He then began to ramble on about wearing eye protection and ear muffs. Meanwhile Sonny and Chad pretended to shoot each other.

After the lesson had ended and they got all their gear, they began to walk over to the range.

"Chad, thank you so much! I'm so excited!" Sonny announced in glee.

"Anything for m'lady. This is actually a cool idea. Now when I'm the lead in a James Bond movie, I'll already be an expert on guns."

"I thought Chad was already a pro at everything." Sonny teased her boyfriend.

"Pfft... Of course I'm already pro at guns! This is just a refresher. Yup, a refresher." Chad countered, trying to sound truthful.

"Whatever floats your boat, Chad." Sonny shook her head at the blonde.

Dave, who had been leading them, announced that they had arrived and showed them their targets. He made sure they used all safety precautions and then took a few steps back to let them fire away.

Sonny fired first and hit her target dead on. She giggled in glee and promptly yelled a Chad, "Chaaad! Look at that! I'm a natural!" She smiled her trademark grin while Chad could only glare at her.

Chad took aim and fired his gun. He missed. Chad Dylan Cooper does not miss.

As soon as Sonny made to comfort him, he fired his gun again. And missed, again. Frustrated, he shouted at Sonny, "This must be rigged!"

"What?" Sonny yelled back, taking off her earmuffs.

Chad took his off too and repeated, "This must be rigged!" He called over to Dave, "I think my gun has been tampered with."

Dave looked puzzled, "Why do you think that?"

"Because my girlfriend got a bulls-eye and I missed!"

Dave only laughed at Chad. "Your gun hasn't been tampered with, you just need some practice."

Chad threw his gun onto the ground. "CDC doesn't practice, he just does! I demand a refund! This place is-"

Sonny cut him off. "Cmon Chad. Let's just leave, you don't always have to be the winner."

"Well I still demand a refund!"

Dave smirked at Chad. "Sir, you didn't pay."

If looks could kill, Dave would be as dead as a door nail. "Come on Sonny, let's go."

The brunette smiled apologetically at their instructor and followed her boyfriend to his car.

_~*FlooPowderPower*~_

Next up on the Bucket List, was learn to make pottery. Chad called his people who called their potter people and got them an appointment with a pottery teacher at Clay to Pots.

The shop was just around the corner from the studios so the couple walked over there after work.

The moment they walked in, they were bombarded by a frizzy red head.

"Oh my gosh! It really is Channy! When they called me and said you were coming in I didn't believe it! OMG!" The red head started to breathe hard and got all jittery. In a split second she had kissed Chad on the lips and pulled Sonny into a big bear hug. After a couple minutes of Sonny squirming and Chad wiping his lips, she finally took a step back. "My name is Daisy. I'll be your teacher."

Chad and Sonny looked at their teacher in complete shock. After a moment Chad pulled his girlfriend toward the big restroom sign. He glanced over his shoulder to look at Daisy. "We'll be right back."

The blonde pulled them into the boys' bathroom and shook Sonny out of her daze.

"What the heck? That girl kissed you! Right in front of me!"

"I know! I know I'm irresistible, but that girl needs to get a hold of herself."

Sonny smacked Chad on the arm and then took in her surroundings. "Why are we in the guys' bathroom?"

"I needed to get away from that freak. So, I'm sorry Sonny, but pottery will have to wait for another day." Chad remarked, looking anxious to leave this place.

Sonny frowned. "But Chad, we're already here. We can just ask not to be taught." Sonny gave him her puppy dog face.

Chad grimaced, trying to remain strong, but he eventually gave in.

Hand in hand, they walked out of the mens' restroom, passing a few confused guys on their way out. Once they found Daisy they told her that Sonny had some serious issues with strangers and needed to work just with Chad. The psycho believed them and left them alone.

"Well that's a relief." Sonny stated.

"Sure is." with that, they got their supplies and headed to their assigned wheels. Neither of them knew what to do, so they just slapped their clay onto the wheel and began to spin and shape.

Sonny eventually got bored and threw a piece of clay at Chad. She apparently has really good aim because it landed in his hair. Chad looked like he just saw his mom get hit by a car.

The brunette instantly fled the scene, running out into the pouring rain. Chad was close behind her. She ran until she could run no more and crashed onto a pile of damp grass. Chad caught up to her and began to tickle her.

"Nothing touches the hair, Munroe."

"Cha-Chad... Please st-stop. I ca-can't breathe." Chad stopped only to have Sonny sit up and ruffle his wet hair with her fingers. "See, it's not that bad."

Chad just glared at her. Annoyed of the silent treatment, she pecked him on the lips and ran off singing, "Number one is done!"

Chad grinned and followed her, hoping to redo number one over and over.

* * *

**Yes, the end was very cheesy. **

**So did you like it? Tell me in a review! Also tell me if you want me to make this a multi-chapter. If I do that, I'll just take all your guys' bucket list ideas you give me, and write about those in each chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything related to SWAC, I wouldn't be writing this, now would I?**

**Oh my gosh I am soooo sorry for the long wait! I blame vacation, homework, and my friends. They got me hooked on this show called Heroes (if you haven't seen it go watch it, but after you read this of course) and I've been watching it on Netflix whenever I have time to spare. I was even thinking about watching that instead of writing this, but I wrote this and it's fairly long, so I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper sauntered on in to his girlfriend's dressing room, not even bothering to knock. Sonny was reading a book at the moment, and jumped in shock when Chad kissed her cheek. The book flew across the room while Sonny punched her boyfriend's shoulder, loudly exclaiming her dislike for what he did. "Gosh Chad! Why did you scare me like that? I was in the middle of a good book, and now I'll never know if Ronnie and Will get back together!"

"Whoa, calm down, I was just trying to say hello to m'lady. Plus, I have a surprise for you, but I guess you don't like surprises." Chad replied.

"A surprise? Ooh, I love surprises, what is it? Oh I know, considering who you are, it's another picture of you holding flowers and Mack Falls box set."

Chad scoffed, "Chad Dylan Cooper does not reuse ideas, he is original."

Sonny just stared at the blonde. "You sound exactly like Trey Brothers."

" Never speak of him. That lying piece of "originality" stole my B-Bangs! Those would have been a hit if it weren't for him." Chad said with a look of disgust on his face.

"Well if it's not a picture of you, then what's the surprise?" Sonny questioned.

"Since I'm the amazing boyfriend that I am, I got you a night in Cinderella's Castle at Disneyland. Tenth item on your bucket list." Chad popped his collar and grinned at Sonny. She shrieked in joy and hugged Chad.

"Get a room, you guys are disgusting." Tawni glanced at them as she entered.

"Tawni! Guess what? Chad just got me a night at Cinderella's Castle! It's going to be awesome!" Sonny bragged to her friend.

Chad pulled out two room keys. "Sadly, I am filming an episode of Mackenzie Falls tonight, so you can't be graced by the presence of CDC. Although, you can invite blondie over there to go with you."

Tawni glared Chad, "The name's Tawni, but I'll go if it means we'll be treated like princesses."

"I have advised the staff to treat m'lady like a queen, but I don't know if they'll do the same for you."

"It's okay Tawni, we will have the best time ever! I need to get out my fungenda." Sonny ran to her desk and pull out a notepad labeled 'Fungenda'. She grabbed a pen and starting writing. "We'll have to give each other manipetties, we can watch a bunch of movies-"

"No. No fungenda, or I am not going." Tawni stated. Sonny just nodded with a sad look on her face. "I'll be back here at seven with my things. You better be here or I'm going there without you." Tawni took the room key out of Chad's hand and left the room.

Chad watched her leave. "How can you be best friends with her?"

"I know she thinks she's better than me, and can be conceited, but it's just like you, she has her moments." Sonny responded.

"I am so not conceited. Anyways, meet me at the beach at 5:30 and we can finish number nine. I'll have you back here by seven." With that, Chad left the room.

_~*FlooPowderPower*~_

Sonny walked up to the beach a little bit after 5:30. Sure enough, the greatest actor of his generation was sitting on the sand with a picnic basket and a blanket rolled out on the ground. Sonny beamed and skipped up to her boyfriend. "Wow, you know how to cook?"

"You don't know everything about me Monroe." Chad smirked up at his girlfriend.

Sonny planted herself onto the blanket and looked inside the basket. There were homemade sandwiches, plates, cups, and orange juice. "It looks delicious."

"Of course it is, I made it. But before we eat, the sun is setting and I have to walk my Sonshine down the coast." Chad stood up and offered Sonny his hand. She took and Chad easily pulled her off the ground. Hand in hand, they made their way down the beach.

"Chad, it's so beautiful." Sonny observed, wishing she had a camera to capture the moment.

"I know I am." Sonny smacked her boyfriend. "Oh, you meant the sunset, yeah, I guess it is. But not as beautiful as you are." Sonny smiled and stood up on her tip toes to kiss Chad. With that, they headed back to their picnic.

They finished eating right before seven. Sonny looked at her watch, and then at Chad in horror. "Oh my gosh Chad! Tawni's going to leave without me, and I won't have a ride." Sonny started piling everything back into the basket.

"Woah slow down, I'll have my people come back for this, let's just get you back to the studios." They made their way to Chad's car and just before they got to it, Chad stopped and began to lecture Sonny. "Before you get in my car, I just have to tell you that you can't touch anything. This is my baby, and no harm can come to her."

"Wow Chad, you treat it like you treat me. It's just a car, and anyways you've given me this speech before."

"Oh alright, but still, do not touch anything." With that they headed back to the studios. They entered the parking lot just as Tawni was getting into her car. Sonny hopped out of Chad's 'baby' and ran to Tawni.

"Wait, Tawni! Don't leave without me!" Tawni looked into her rearview mirror and sighed. She rolled down the window and shouted at Sonny.

"You better be in my car in the next ten minutes."

"Okay! I'll hurry up." Sonny ran over to Chad and hugged him. "Thank you so much. This night is going to be really fun if Tawni can stop being so vain. Though I do wish you were coming to."

"I wish I was coming to, but work calls, and they would have nothing to do without me." Chad gave Sonny a quick kiss and sent her on her way.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading!**

**Next chapter will focus on Sonny and Tawni's car ride and stay at Disneyland. Hopefully I can make it entertaining for you guys.**

**Also, I am going to make this a multichapter so if you guys could leave me ideas of what else should be on Sonny's bucket list, it would be greatly appreciated. Each chapter I write that has an idea that one of the reviewers gave me, I'll make sure they get credit.**

**I'll start compiling all ideas somewhere and let's hope I get a lot, then I can make this a long story.**


End file.
